falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakaya Sutton
Jakaya Sutton (born June 18th, 2265) is a former soldier of the Cascadian Defense Forces who defected to the New Comintern Pact during the Cascadian Civil War. She was born in Cascadia and was drafted into the Cascadian Army during the war as part of the conscription act passsed in 2284. Her brother, Michael Sutton, had also been drafted into the Cascadian Army, but went missing four months into his service and she was eventually captured by Comintern forces in the winter of 2284. She found herself disillusioned with the Cascadian government and defected to the Comintern and became a commissar for a women's partisan brigade and a propaganda spokesman by 2285. History Early Life and Childhood Jakaya Sutton was born on June 18th, 2265 in Port Townshend, Province of Olympus in the Republic of Cascadia. Her family, home life and childhood were defined by fishing and the family relied heavily off of fishing to support themselves and their local business, Sutton's Fishery. She had only one other sibling, a brother named Michael Sutton, and the two attended the local schools, though Jakaya was allowed to pursue her education unterrupted while her brother was forced to drop out and abandon college ambitions to support the family business after their father, Donovan, fell ill. Donovan was eventually able to recover, but Donovan was forced to take over as breadwinner of the household. Outbreak of Civil War Jakaya was only 18 years old when the New Victoria Uprising broke out and the Cascadian Civil War had began not long afterwards. The uprising was crushed, but the outrage that sparked from the harsh tactics used caused further unrest, even in Townshend, and news broke out of communist uprisings and takeover of parts of Eastern Cascadia and forces of the New Comintern Pact invaded and the war escelated from their on. Jakaya herself was safe from the frontlines, but the war came home when the National Conscription Act of 2284 was passed and her brother was drafted into the army one month before his 21st birthday leaving her along to help with her family. Conscripted into the Army On September 18th, Jakaya was given a notice by the Ministry of Defense where they announced that the conscription act was altered to allow the drafting of women into the army and Jakaya was soon drafted that day. She departed three days later to head to the Juneau Training Camp to train to be a soldier of the 14th Army Corps and was assigned to the unit as a private by age 19. Her unit was initially a second line unit, but was soon deployed to Central Cascadia near Blue Lake to stop the Red October Offensive. The 15th Army Corps engaged the Comintern 18th Rifle Corps and the 32nd Armored Division of the Alberta Front near Prince George, but was pushed back to Vanderhood where they managed to score a victory. During her time in the army, she questioned the propaganda spread to the rank and file of the army and refused to believe the Comintern soldiers as imhuman aggressors due to her working class background and sympathy towards left-wing movements. Prisoner and Defection In December of 2284, Jakaya had seen her life enter a major downturn when she found out from her parents in a letter that her brother Michael was declared missing in action according to the Ministry of Defense which greatly harmed her morale. Even worse was that two weeks after being notified of this news, she was forced to fight in Operation Frost Bite where the Cascadian Army was to go on the counter-offensive to fight back the Comintern's First Winter Offensive. She was sent up to the Yukon, but was captured during the Second Battle of the Yukon and interned in a POW campa long with many men from her unit. Upong being captured, she was questioned and signs of disillusionment towards the Cascadian government was noticed and was used by propaganda officers to convince her to join the Comintern. She was notified that her brother went missing during an offensive that ended up being a stalemate and how her home town was being stripped of its working men and women to be thrown to support the war effort. This eventually caused her to defect from Cascadia and join the New Comintern Pact and was placed into the 3rd Women's Partisan Brigade as part of the 19th Partisan Division. Category:People